


The Met.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 9





	The Met.

It was your nightly ‘goodnight’ phone call, but from the moment you’d answered the phone, he knew something was off. He didn’t say anything though, hoping if he talked to you long enough you’d tell him what was on your mind.

“You’re rolling your eyes. I can feel it.” Shawn sighs into the phone.

He’d basically been holding a conversation with himself for the last fifteen minutes. You only giving him one-syllable answers.

“Your still mad at me aren’t you?” Again, you give him nothing, “Baby I told you-”

“It’s just working. Shawn I know. But you could have told me, I don’t like being blindsided.”

Shawn showing up with Hailee was a complete shock. People making their assumptions about the two of them didn’t bother you. You knew where you and Shawn were in your relationship, and you trusted him more than anything. What bothered you was that you got upset in the first place. Suddenly you were right back where you were when you first started seeing Shawn. You felt so incredibly inadequate. Like, you weren’t fit to walk the carpet with him at such a prestigious event.

Of course, Shawn wanted you there but you couldn’t. You’d only ever walked a few carpets with him but this was the Met, and it was a bit intimidating. Plus you already had some prior engagements, so all around it just wouldn’t have worked. You apologized profusely and he assured you it was okay. And the last time you’d spoken to him, he was going to walk it alone. So seeing him with Hailee reignited something in you-you hadn’t felt in almost a year, and exactly what Shawn was trying to prevent, when he decided not to tell you.

“You’re right. I should have. But I didn’t and I’m sorry.” he sighed into the phone, “How long are you going to punish me for it.”

“I’m not punishing you, I just - ”

“Honey you’ve barely spoken to me the last few days.”

You may be being a bit hard on him. You knew none of it was his fault, and no matter how much he wanted you to be there, there was nothing he could do. But, that didn’t make it sting any less.

“I can’t stop thinking about it. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“You could start with ‘I forgive you’.” He smirked into the phone.

“You know I do.”

“Good. Because I can’t stand when you're mad at me. Especially while I’m away.”

“I know. I don’t like it either.”

Fighting with Shawn was terrible and long-distance fighting was worse. He wasn’t just your boyfriend he was your best friend. So when you are without one you were without the other and it was hard not being able to talk about your day. Or talk about something funny that happen to you throughout the day. It was boring.

“Seeing you with her hurt, though.”

“I know. I won’t do anything like that again. Not without telling you first.”

“Okay. I’m still mad at you though.” you tease, playing with the hem of your nightshirt.

It’s one of your favorites of his, you always wore it when he was away. He’d sprayed it with his cologne before he left but the smell was beginning to fade.

“That’s okay.” he laughs, “I gotta go. I’ll call you in the morning?”

“Yeah okay,” you mumble through a yawn.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, I guess I love you too.” you put into the phone, and you can hear him smile.

There was nothing more adorable to him than that pout.

“Goodnight honey.”


End file.
